In general, muscles of a human body are operated according to electrical stimuli provided from nerves. Accordingly, when abnormality of facial muscles occurs, treatment of nerves connected to the corresponding muscles may be needed.
When abnormality of facial nerves or laryngeal nerves occurs, treatments such as drugs, surgery, etc. are performed. In this case, patients receive local massages of corresponding parts in order to stimulate peripheral nerves during recovery of damaged nerves, preventing atrophy of the muscles.
That is, when stimuli to the muscles are obstructed due to surgery, etc. of facial or laryngeal nerve paralytics, since the corresponding muscles may be damaged, causing permanent muscle damage or paralysis, methods of massaging muscles related to the corresponding nerve system or providing electrical stimuli from the outside, etc. have been proposed.
For this, a device configured to be inserted into a human body to provide a physical stimulus or gain information of a certain numerical value in the human body has been proposed, and in particular, a technique of invasively measuring a neural signal in vivo using a nano-wire has been introduced.
A probe configured to measure a neural signal may be connected to a gate or a drain of a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS), but each conventional neural device has a probe and an electrode pad configured to input/output a neural signal detected by the probe and power of the neural device, which are formed on the same surface.
In this case, there is no problem when a neural cell is cultivated on a device or a length of the probe is substantially larger than a height of an encapsulation of an electrode pad such that the probe can be substantially inserted into the nerve. However, since a length of the nano-wire to be formed is basically limited to about 100 μm, when the probe is disposed on the same surface as the encapsulation of the electrode pad having a thickness larger than the length of the nano-wire, the probe cannot be inserted to the nerve to a substantial depth.
FIG. 1 is a drawing showing a conventional neural device.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional neural device includes a nano-wire 110 connected to a CMOS 140, an electrode pad 120, and an encapsulation 130.
As shown in FIG. 1, the nano-wire 110 and the electrode pad 120 configured to input/output a neural signal detected by the nano-wire 110 and power of the device are formed on the same surface.
Therefore, the nano-wire 110 cannot be deeply inserted into the nerve due to disturbance of the encapsulation 130, and thus, vital signal measurement using the nano-wire may encounter a serious obstruction.